Kingdom of Zelda
by DarkStar94
Summary: Mezcla de kh y tloz. Sora se embarca junto con sus amigos, pero acaba viajando solo, y llega a un terreno desconocido para él, Hyrule. En él vivirá aventuras junto a un elfo de ropajes verdes, Link.
1. Chapter 1 y 2

Ya ke mi primer fic no recibe reviews probare con otro xdddd pondre varios capitulos juntos xk son muy cortos

Kingdom of Zelda

Capítulo 1: La partida.

Hace tiempo ocurrió esta historia que os cuento a continuación  
Era un día tranquilo. Un chico llamado Sora que vivía con sus amigos Riku y Kairi en una isla decidió hacer una balsa para ir a ver otros lugares. Este chico era castaño con pelo punta y ojos azules. Solía vestir pantalones piratas, zapatillas de deporte y camisetas de tirantes con una chaqueta de manga corta. Kairi era una chica pelirroja con ojos azules. Solía vestir camisetas blancas y negras con una falda-pantalón de color lila y zapatillas a juego. Al cuello llevaba un colgante desde que era muy pequeña. Riku era un chico con el pelo blanco o azulado y los ojos azul verdoso. Le gustaba vestir camisetas de tirantes amarillas y negras con unos pantalones largos anchos y unas zapatillas a juego.  
Sora estaba en su lugar de siempre, una islita más pequeña que en la que jugaba con sus amigos, sentado en una palmera que tenía forma para sentarse. Además de esa palmera había tres o cuatro de las normales que eran muy altas. Sora estaba pensando como decirle a sus amigos como hacer lo de la balsa. Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron Riku y Kairi y se sentaron a su lado.  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Kairi, viéndole tan pensativo.  
- ¿Eh? No nada – dijo Sora -. Solo que os quería comentar una cosa.  
- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Riku.  
- Pues que... - Sora tomó aire – me gustaría que hiciésemos una balsa para ir a otros lugares.  
- Vale – dijeron los amigos de Sora al unísono, y los tres se rieron.  
Empezaron a buscar las cosas de la balsa y a construirla y también recogieron provisiones. En eso tardaron dos días. Cuando la balsa estuvo lista, se hicieron a la mar.

Capítulo 2: La llegada.

- Oye, Sora, ¿adónde vamos? - preguntó Kairi.  
- No lo sé – dijo Sora.  
- Suerte que no nos hemos alejado mucho – dijo Kairi -. Volvamos anda.  
- Iros si queréis – dijo Sora -. Aunque sea continuaré solo.  
Sora se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó con los pies en el agua.  
- Volvamos, Riku – dijo Kairi -. El señorito responsable quiere seguir solo – añadió, enfadada.  
Kairi y Riku se tiraron al agua y dejaron a Sora solo en la barca. Este continuó sin rumbo fijo y sin hacer nada hasta que llegó a una costa y la barca se quedó varada.  
- Demonios – dijo, al darse cuenta.  
Se puso las zapatillas y se bajó a tierra. Cuando se dio la vuelta para subir la barca, vio que adonde había llegado era un lago. Tenía una isla con un árbol que se unía a la tierra con un puente y al lado de ese puente había una casa. Donde se había bajado Sora era un huerto pequeño donde no había nada plantado y había un espantapájaros. En el agua del lago, cerca de donde Sora, había unas columnas. También había unos bichos rojos que parecían una mezcla entre cangrejos y pulpos, pero no tenían pinzas.  
Cuando Sora terminó de colocar la barca, se preguntó cómo podría haber llegado ahí si era un lago y no tenía salida al mar. Subió la cuesta en dirección a la casa y uno de los bichos rojos saltó hacia él. Sora le esquivó e intentó invocar su arma, una llave gigante llamada llave espada, pero esta no apareció. Sora salió corriendo hacia la única salida que había y los bichos dejaron de perseguirle.  
- ¿Que demonios le pasará a la llave? - se preguntó Sora, tratando de invocarla -. La llamo y no acude.  
Sora miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una campiña enorme. A su izquierda se veían las puertas de un castillo y por el centro un sitio que parecía un rancho. Más lejos, aunque él no lo veía, había unas escaleras, un río que llevaba a otro sitio y un camino que parecía llevar a un bosque. Sora siguió explorando la campiña y decidió ir hacia el bosque. Se dio prisa, pues estaba anocheciendo.

-...-

si no recibe reviews chuck norris ira a x ti D: okno XD


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

aqui sigo xDDD gracias a Blair por tu review! y claro que voy a seguir, hasta que se acabe xDDDD no se si aclare que donde se encuentra es en el Hyrule de ocarina of time xD

Por cierto, los personajes y escenarios de Kingdom Hearts y The Legend of Zelda no me pertecen, pertenecen a sus autores.

-...-

Capítulo 3: El niño e Hyrule.

Sora entró en el bosque por una especie de tronco de árbol enorme y cruzó un puente para entrar por un tronco parecido al de antes. Llegó a un pueblecito donde todos eran niños vestidos de verde y con hadas. Vivían en casa de madera y se veía todo muy animado. Sora estaba tan sorprendido que no vio a uno de los muchachos que corría hacia él con la cabeza agachada, siendo perseguido por otro niño. El primer niño se chocó con Sora y los dos se fueron al suelo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué daño! - dijo Sora.

- ¡Huy! ¡Perdona! - dijo el niño -. No te vi.

Los dos se levantaron y Sora observó al niño. Era rubio con ojos azules y llevaba un gorro verde. Tenía 10 años y vestía una especie de túnica verde con un cinturón marrón y unas botas también marrones. A la espalda llevaba una pequeña espada y un escudo de madera con una espiral roja. El niño no miraba a Sora con curiosidad, como los demás, si no con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sora se fijó en que el niño tenía las orejas puntiagudas, no como los demás.

Llegó el que estaba persiguiendo al niño rubio y tomó aire antes de hablar, apoyándose en las rodillas. Era pelirrojo con ojos azules y un gorro verde de punta. Tenía también pecas en la cara y vestía una ropa parecida al niño rubio, también de color verde.

- Menuda carrera, ¿eh, Mido? - dijo el rubio, con tono burlón.

- Callate, estúpido – dijo el pelirrojo, llamado Mido -. Ya sabes que es lo que quiero, Link. (Nota: No penséis mal)

- Para quitarme mi ocarina – dijo el rubio, Link -, ¡tendrás que cogerme primero! - salió corriendo por detrás de Sora, riendo.

Mido se fue diciendo palabrotas y Sora siguió a Link. Este le estaba esperando en el puente, nada más salir.

- Perdona por no haberme presentado antes – dijo -. Me llamo Link.

- Vale, Link. Yo soy Sora.

- Que nombre más raro. En fin – Link se encogió de hombros - ¿vienes conmigo al castillo?

- Vale. Y... em... ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

- Estamos en Hyrule.

Capítulo 4: El castillo.

Link y Sora se dirigieron al castillo de Hyrule. Llegaron al puente levadizo justo cuando se hizo de noche. Se levantó el puente y no pudieron entrar a la ciudad.

- ¡Porras! - dijo Link -. Vamos a tener que estar toda la noche despiertos.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Sora, curioso.

- Ahora lo verás.

Nada más haber terminado de decir Link esas palabras, aparecieron tres esqueletos.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - preguntó Sora, con unos ojos como platos.

Link no contestó. Cogió su espada con la izquierda y su escudo con la derecha y peleó con los esqueletos. Cuando los venció, enfundó sus armas y se sentó junto con Sora en unas barras que había al lado del puente. Los dos lo vigilaban y no se dieron cuenta de que, unos metros por detrás de ellos, salía un esqueleto de los de antes y se acercaba. Cuando estuvo al lado de los chicos, pegó un zarpazo con sus manos y dejó atontado a Link. Sora se levantó, cogió la espada del chico y eliminó al esqueleto. Sora devolvió la espada a su sitio y le pregunto a Link que si estaba bien, este contesto que sí, que solo estaba algo atontado por el golpe.

Amaneció y el puente bajó. Lo atravesaron y se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo del castillo, donde se estaba celebrando un mercado. Había varios callejones que llevaban a otros lados. En el centro había una fuente y los edificios que estaban a la vista eran todos tiendas. También había varios puestos callejeros y a lo lejos se veían un templo y más a la izquierda, un castillo. Link y Sora se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Al estar en el camino, Link dijo:

- Sígueme, Sora – y se dirigió a una enredadera que tenían al lado y empezó a escalarla.

- ¿Vas a colarte? - preguntó Sora, subiendo tras él.

- Sí. No hay otra forma de entrar.

Se metieron por un agujero que había en un arco que estaba al lado de por donde se subieron. La puerta de ese arco era de metal, estaba vigilada por un soldado y cerrada a cal y canto. Bajaron por la escalera del agujero y Link abrió la puerta de madera que conducía a ese agujero y salió, con Sora detrás. Avanzaron con cuidado de que no les viesen los soldados y se tiraron al riachuelo del castillo, después de pasar la valla de la puerta por un montículo que había al lado. Subieron por un montón de tierra en la esquina que hacía el riachuelo y se acercaron a un sitio donde había unas cajas de leche y una fuentecilla que alimentaba al riachuelo y donde había un agujero.

- Por ahí es – dijo Link, señalando al agujero.

- Creo que yo por ahí no quepo – dijo Sora.

- Ya verás como cabes.

Apilaron las cajas de leche delante de la fuentecilla, de tal forma que la alcanzaran saltando. Se subieron a ellas, saltaron hacia la fuentecilla y se metieron por el agujero a gatas, mojándose un poco.

-...-

espero que os haya gustado! ^^ seguire actualizando siempre que pueda ahora que tengo vacaciones :D

Saludos y nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 5 y 6

pues aqui teneis vuestra racion diaria de kingdom of zelda xDDD perdonar que tardase mas de un mes en actualizar, pero es que no tuve nada pero nada de tiempo libre e inspiracion menos aun xD en estos dos capitulos ya empezara a liarse parda, espero que os guste ^^

Disclaimer: Ni the legend of zelda ni kingom hearts me pertenecen, sus personajes menos aun (si me perteneciesen...)

-...-

Capítulo 5: La princesa.

Salieron a una especie de jardín y después de esquivar a otros tantos guardias, llegaron a un jardín circular con agua alrededor. Estaba rodeado por paredes y tenía tres ventanas, dos a los lados, donde se veían cuadros. Se entraba por una puerta con forma de arco. Enfrente de Link y Sora se encontraba una muchacha asomada a la tercera ventana. Tenía casi la misma edad que Link y llevaba una especie de velo lila y blanco, con un triple triángulo como medallón. El pelo se veía muy poco, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido lila y blanco tan largo que no se la veían los pies.

- Buenos días, princesa Zelda – dijo Link, haciendo una reverencia. Sora le imitó.

La princesa se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a Link.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Y buenos días, amigo de Link! Aquí eres bienvenido. Ah, Link, se me olvidaba. ¿Tienes ya las tres piedras?

- Sí, princesa.

- ¿Qué piedras? - preguntó Sora.

- Unas piedras espirituales – respondió Link -. Las necesito para coger la Espada Maestra. Es la única que puede vencer al malvado – señaló la ventana -. Ahí esta, se llama Ganondorf.

Sora se aproximó a la ventana y Zelda se hizo a un lado para que pudiese asomarse. El lugar era el salón de actos del castillo y se veía a un hombre muy moreno, con ojos oscuros, pelirrojo medio calvo, que llevaba un traje negro y marrón y un medallón naranja o rojo en la frente. El hombre estaba haciendo una reverencia, al parecer, estaba delante del rey, el padre de Zelda.

- Ese hombre viene del desierto – explicó Zelda -. Y sospecho, bueno, sospechamos Link y yo, de que quiere dominar Hyrule.

Sora se apartó justo cuando Ganondorf le miraba con una sonrisa malévola en los labios y los ojos centelleando de maldad.

- Pues vamos a ello – dijo Link -. Seguro que podemos detenerle antes de que haga alguna maldad.

- Buena suerte. Mi niñera os conducirá fuera.

Sora y Link se dirigieron a la salida y se encontraron con la niñera de Zelda. Era una mujer con pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Aparentaba ser muy dura. Llevaba un traje corto ajustado azul y blanco, con unas botas negras. En el traje tenía pintado un gran ojo rojo y llevaba un pendiente en la oreja. Los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Buenas, Impa – dijo Link.

La niñera, Impa, asintió una vez y agarró a Sora y a Link por la cintura. Pegó un salto y fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar enfrente del templo que se veía desde la plaza, el Templo del Tiempo. Los soltó, se alejó un par de pasos y lanzó al suelo una nuez que dejaba un brillo cegador. Cuando Sora y Link se dieron cuenta, se había ido.

Capítulo 6: El Templo y la Espada Maestra.

Sora y Link entraron en el templo y lo primero que vieron era que parecía una catedral. Había una alfombra roja que llevaba a un altar y detrás de ese altar había una puerta de piedra con un sol pintado y, encima de la puerta, estaba el símbolo de Hyrule y de la Familia Real, la Trifuerza, tres triángulos como el que tenía la princesa, formando uno más grande. Link y Sora se acercaron al altar y este primero desató una bolsa que llevaba al cinto y sacó tres piedras, una verde y dorada como la espiral de su escudo, otra roja y dorada con forma de montaña y otra azul y dorada que parecía la Trifuerza, pero en vez de triángulos, eran circulos. Puso las tres sobre el altar.

Mientras Link rebuscaba en la bolsa con la mano derecha, Sora se fijó en que en su mano izquierda estaba la Trifuerza pintada, con uno de los triángulos notándose más que los otros.

- Tu mano... - dijo Sora, señalando la mano de Link.

- Ah, no es nada – dijo Link, sacando una ocarina azul con el adorno de un triforce -. Según la princesa, que yo tenga este triforce impide que Ganondorf se haga con él. Apártate.

- Ah, vale.

Sora se apartó y Link se llevó la ocarina a los labios. Tocó una canción y las puertas que estaban enfrente de ellos se abrieron lentamente. Mientras se abrían, Link oyó un grito. Miró a su alrededor y Sora no estaba. Link se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la atravesó, vio que habían unos cuantos escalones y, encima de esos escalones, en un pedestal, había una espada. Detrás del pedestal había un ventanal, con cristales de diferentes colores. Link se acercó al pedestal, agarró el mango de la espada con las dos manos y tiró de ella para sacarla. A su alrededor apareció una cascada de luz azul y todo desapareció.

Cuando Link volvió a aparecer en el pedestal, había crecido. Ahora tenía unos 17 años, llevaba una camisa blanca y unas mallas tambien blancas, una túnica verde como la que llevaba cuando era pequeño. El gorro seguía siendo el mismo, solo que algo más largo, en la túnica tenía unos cinturones como los de antes. También llevaba guantes marrones y botas marrones, parecidas a las que llevaba cuando era un niño. A su espalda había una funda de espada amarilla y azul y un escudo azul y plateado con un águila roja y unos adornos también plateados. En su mano izquierda se encontraba la espada que había sacado antes. Tenía el mango azul y un triforce pintado en la hoja. Link enfundó la espada y se dirigió a la salida. Por el camino se preguntaba donde estaría su amigo Sora, si es que aún seguía vivo.

-...-

pues hasta aqui hemos llegado con estos dos capitulos jeje intentare actualizar lo antes posible que al menos ahora tengo mas tiempo libre ya que estoy de vacas :D :D :D y a partir de aqui habra mas accion y se averiguara una cosa... no digo mas que os meto spoiler :D

saludos!


	4. Chapter 7 y 8

buenas a todos! ya traigo aqui otros dos capitulitos, y aqui se vera lo que le paso a sora ^_^ perdonar por la espera D: y gracias por los reviews ^_^

...-...

Capítulo 7: El castillo de Ganondorf.

Link salió del templo y se dirigió a la plaza del mercado. Ahora estaba quemada y llena de muertos vivientes, llamados ReDeads. Link mató a espadazos a los que se acercaron y se dirigió hacia donde antes estaba el castillo de la Familia Real. Ahora se encontraba el castillo de Ganondorf. Estaba flotando en el aire, con lava debajo, y no había ningún puente para entrar. A la derecha de Link, estaba el arco por donde pasó con Sora cuando era un niño. El arco estaba medio destruido. Link se acercó hacia el borde, delante de la puerta del castillo, y oyó una voz:  
- Link, los Seis Sabios te ayudaremos.  
Link miró a todas partes. Habían empezado a caer delante de él una especie de copos de nieve de colores: amarillo, verde, rojo, azul, lila y naranja. Esos copos formaron un puente multicolor que unía el borde donde estaba Link con la puerta del castillo. Link asintió y cruzó el puente, entrando por la puerta. Al entrar, avanzó por un pasillo con antorchas y una escalera con una alfombra roja. Llegó al vestíbulo y se encontró con dos enemigos que estaban sin moverse, solo giraban la cabeza. Uno de esos bichos se fijó en Link y le lanzó un rayo láser por el ojo, que el chico esquivó. Link les lanzó un par de bombas y el cuerpo de los bichos estalló y la cabeza salió disparada hacia arriba, estallando poco después.  
Link avanzó atravesando una puerta y puso unos ojos como platos. El lugar que tenía que atravesar tenía una barrera y había seis puertas con unos conos encima y de esos conos salía la energía para la barrera. Link se dirigió a la primera, la verde, y después de pasar la prueba, liberó a la Sabia con una flecha de luz que le dio Zelda hace tiempo y la Sabia le dijo que el sello estaba roto y le sacó de la estancia.  
Después de romper todos los sellos, se acercó a la puerta que había sido desbloqueada al quitar la barrera. A donde él estaba la unía un puente y encima de la puerta había esculpida la cara de un monstruo con colmillos. Link atravesó esa puerta y, después de subir varios escalones, pasó por un arco que le llevó a una estancia nueva.  
En el centro de la estancia había un gran pilar cuadrado, que llegaba hasta el techo, con unas barras horizontales. A la derecha del cuadrado, a la vista de Link, había otra puerta. El chico se fijó en que un soldado con una armadura enorme, de color dorado, se encontraba al lado del cuadrado. Su arma era un hacha enorme. El soldado se giró hacia Link, cogiendo su hacha, y se acercó lentamente. Link desenvainó su espada y cogió su escudo y se lanzó al ataque.  
El soldado le atacó con el hacha, golpe que Link esquivó. Este le cortó el casco al soldado y tuvo que alejarse con un par de volteretas, pues había atacado con el hacha. Lo que vio Link debajo del casco casi lo deja de piedra.  
Era su amigo Sora, pero estaba cambiado. Los ojos, en vez de tener ese azul del cielo, ahora eran rojos como el fuego, y atacaba a Link sin compasión.  
- ¡Sora! ¡Soy yo! - exclamó Link, esquivando sus golpes -. Maldito Ganondorf.  
Link salió corriendo por la puerta de la derecha del cuadrado y desembocó en otra escalera. De fondo se escuchaba la música de un órgano. Link terminó de subir las escaleras y tomó aire antes de enfrentarse a su destino.

Capítulo 8: La pelea con Ganondorf.

Link entró en la sala donde estaba Ganondorf tocando el órgano y vio que era una sala grande, con varias plataformas y unas vidrieras que ocupaban casi toda la pared. Donde estaba el órgano de Ganondorf era el cuadrado que se veía en la sala de abajo. Ganondorf dejó de tocar y se dio la vuelta. Al hacerlo, el órgano desapareció. Ganondorf se puso a reir, lo que hizo que Link se pusiese de los nervios.  
- Sabía que vendrías a rescatar a tu amigo – dijo Ganondorf, entre risas -, lo que no te esperabas es que tengo también a la princesa Zelda – chasqueó los dedos.  
Al chascar los dedos, una piedra preciosa gigante apareció encima de él. Dentro estaba Zelda, con un vestido rosa y blanco. Se había dejado el pelo libre y lo llevaba en un tocado por detrás.  
- ¡Princesa! - exclamó Link.  
Zelda gritaba, pero no se la oía, parecía que estaba gritando el nombre de Link. Ganondorf chasqueó los dedos y la piedra preciosa desapareció junto con la princesa. El malvado rey se elevó en el aire y Link desenfundó su espada y su escudo. Ganondorf levantó un brazo y creó una bola mágica. Lanzó la bola a Link y este pegó un corte y la rechazó, volviendo en dirección contraria, hacia Ganon. Él la golpeó con la capa roja que llevaba a la espalda y volvió a lanzarla hacia Link. Este la volvió a rechazar y la bola dio de lleno a Ganondorf, haciendo que se paralizase. Link sacó su arco y una flecha de luz. Colocó la flecha en el arco, esta brillaba intensamente, y la lanzó contra Ganondorf. El malvado rey se cayó de rodillas en el cuadrado y Link se acercó corriendo y le pegó varios cortes, con lo que Ganondorf murió. Las cristaleras se hicieron añicos y Link guardó sus armas.  
En la puerta apareció Sora, quitándose la armadura.

...-...

pues hasta aqui otros dos capitulitos xdd y enserio perdonar por la espera D: he estado muy ocupada


	5. Chapter 9 y 10

Konichiwaa! Pues aqui teneis otros dos capitulitos de kingdom of zelda ^_^ nos estamos acercando al final de ganondorf jaja y luego vendran mas cosas interesantes... Gracias a todos los que dejaron review ^_^ me alegrasteis tanto el dia que escribi dos de un golpe :O jaja

...-...

Capítulo 9: El fin del castillo de Ganondorf (Parte 1).

El sitio donde estaban los dos amigos se había convertido en una especie de azotea. Delante de Link estaba el cuerpo de Ganondorf. El chico se giró hacia donde estaba Sora, peleando por quitarse un cacho de la armadura.  
- Hola, Link, como has crecido - dijo Sora, dando saltos a la pata coja -. Dichosa armadura, se pega más que una pulga - pudo terminar de quitársela y la lanzó lejos.  
- Tú no estás muy cambiado - dijo Link.  
Sora seguía llevando la misma ropa que hace siete años. El chico tenía ahora cerca de 22 años. Se oyó un ruido extraño y apareció la princesa Zelda, sin su jaula. Al verla, Link y Sora hicieron una reverencia.  
- Ganondorf, maldito diablo - dijo Zelda, mirando el cuerpo. Miró a los chicos y añadió -. Bien hecho Link, ya se acabó todo.  
Nada más terminar de decir Zelda esas palabras, el castillo empezó a temblar.  
- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - exclamó Sora - El castillo se va a derrumbar.  
No había más salida que un camino por la izquierda de donde se encontraban, asi que los tres se dirigieron por ahí. El camino se cortaba en un trozo, por lo que Sora se disculpó y cogió a la princesa en brazos y fue detrás de su amigo Link. Se encontraron delante de una puerta cerrada con rejas. Zelda levantó los brazos y la puerta se abrió. Entraron rápidamente, pues empezaban a caer piedras del castillo, y siguieron corriendo. Estaban en un puente al lado de la salida cuando detrás de ellos apareció un muerto viviente que se subió a la espalda de Sora y empezó a ahogarle, haciéndo que el chico soltase a Zelda.  
Link desenvainó su espada y mató al zombi. Sora se frotó el cuello y volvió a coger a la princesa. Estaban en las escaleras de la salida cuando Link tropezó, cayéndose al suelo, y le cayó una piedra pesada en el pie. Sora dejó a Zelda en el suelo e intentó levantar la piedra con ayuda de Link, pero era muy pesada.  
- ¡Sigue sin mí! - exclamó Link - ¡Salva a la princesa! ¡Vamos!  
Sora y Zelda salieron fuera y veían como el castillo se derrumbaba cada vez más Mientras, la sala donde estaba Link se estaba empezando a llenar de humo, mientras el chico intentaba levantar la piedra, pero cada vez estaba más agotado. Fuera, Sora no podía aguantar más.  
- ¡Voy a ayudarle! - exclamó.  
Sora entró dentro, haciendo caso omiso del grito de la princesa.

Capítulo 10: El fin del castillo de Ganondorf (Parte 2).

Sora entró donde estaba Link. Al ver tanto humo, sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y se hizo una mascarilla. El chico empezó a buscar a su amigo, llamándole de paso a voces.  
Link estaba semi-desmayado. Oyó la voz de Sora llamándole y se dijo que tenía que responderle. Cogió un poco de aire libre de humo y gritó:  
- ¡Sora! ¡ Estoy aquí!  
Oyó unos pasos apresurados y notó que su amigo se esforzaba por levantar la piedra. Como no podía, supuso que cogió una viga derruida que había al lado, y hacía palanca para levantarla. El peso de la piedra desapareció y Link apartó el pie. Sora soltó el palo y se agachó al lado de Link, poniéndole una mascarilla y levantándolo. Los dos se dirigieron a la salida y salieron justo cuando el castillo se derrumbaba por completo. Zelda tenía las manos en la boca y se la veía asustada. Bajó las manos al ver a los dos amigos. Se alejaron de las ruinas del castillo y Sora tumbó a Link, apoyándole en el arco, Link y Sora se quitaron las mascarillas y Zelda se arrodilló al lado de Link y puso las manos en el pie al que le había caído la piedra.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Sora con curiosidad.  
- Le estoy curando el pie - respondió Zelda -. Ahora debería descansar un poco. Me aseguraré de que asi sea.  
Zelda separó una mano del pie de Link y la dirigió hacia su rostro. Link cerró los ojos y se durmió. De repente, las ruinas del castillo empezaron a temblar  
- Me parece que el pringaillo medio calvo de Ganondorf no está muerto del todo - dijo Sora -. Me enfrentaré a él.  
- Llévate la espada de Link - dijo Zelda, sin quitar las manos del pie del susodicho.  
Sora cogió la espada junto con su funda y se la colgó en la espalda. Luego, se dirigió a las ruinas del castillo.  
- Pues vamos allá - se dijo Sora, antes de poner el pie en las ruinas.

...-...

pues espero que os haya gustado ^_^ a ver si prontico puedo escribir mas, que solo llegue hasta aqui (bueno, llegue un poco mas alante pero quiero cambiarlo XD)

espero vuestros reviews ^_^

sayonara!


	6. Chapter 11 y 12

aqui teneis otros dos capitulitos ^^ y depende de vosotros si quereis que lo pase a ingles, eso supondria trabajo extra y prefiero terminarlo antes xD

...-...

Capítulo 11: La pelea con Ganondorf.

Nada más pisar Sora las ruinas, estas temblaron y se formó un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellas. Se resquebrajaron y salió Ganondorf.

- Te voy a... - dijo Ganondorf, pero al ver a Sora añadió -. Tú no eres quien esperaba.

- No - dijo el muchacho, sacando la espada -. Pero aun así te voy a dar para el pelo.

Ganondorf levantó la mano donde se encontraba su pieza del Triforce, la parte de arriba de este empezó a brillar, iluminando a Ganondorf. El rey malvado empezó a tranformarse en una especie de jabalí gigante protegido por una armadura y que tenía dos cuchillas en las manos. Sora agarró firmemente la espada e intentó buscar un lugar donde no estuviese protegido por la armadura. Ganondorf atacó con las cuchillas, pero Sora le esquivó con un salto hacia atrás. El chico se coló rodando por las piernas de la bestia y se fijó en que su cola no tenía protección alguna.

Rápidamente, Sora pegó un pequeño salto y atacó a la cola con la espada, esta se hundió unos centímetros, provocando que saliese sangre y que Ganondorf se girase de un golpe, golpeando a Sora y mandándolo con una columna, la que se rompió. El chico se cayó al suelo medio inconsciente, y la espada salió volando de sus manos y aterrizó, clavándose, cerca del círculo de llamas. Ganondorf se acercaba a Sora, que empezaba a despertarse, cuando la bestia chilló de dolor. Sora se fijó en quién había provocado eso y estaba Link detrás de Ganondorf terminando de cortar la cola. La bestia cayó de rodillas apoyándose en una cuchilla y Link se acercó jadeante al morro y le clavó la espada en la nariz, matándolo de inmediato.

Capítulo 12: El viaje.

Las llamas habían desaparecido y los dos chicos se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Zelda, con las manos en jarras, enfadada porque Link se había escapado y no podía haberle curado bien.

- ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre! - gritó Zelda -. ¡Salir corriendo cuando aun no he terminado de curarte!

- Entiendelo, Zelda - dijo Link -. Si no llego a ir, a estas horas Sora no estaría aquí.

En cuanto dijo eso, el ceño de Zelda se relajó. La chica lo había entendido de inmediato. Iban a dirigirse hacia las afueras del castillo cuando todo se paralizó, solo podían moverse Sora y Link.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Link.

Nada más decir eso, todas las cosas alrededor de los chicos desaparecieron. Cuando volvieron a aparecer, se encontraban en el mismo sitio pero el castillo de Hyrule estaba intacto y era de día. También se fijaron en que los guardias eran monstruos de Ganondorf parecidos a jabalíes (Nota: los que salen en el prado del bosque sagrado). Los dos chicos se extrañaron por esto. A lo lejos vieron como una nube de polvo se acercaba. Se apartaron para no resultar atropellados y se fijaron en que era una mujer que huía en caballo, perseguida por un grupo de trolls, que iban montados en lobos.  
La mujer llevaba un bulto en los brazos que se movía, parecía un bebé.

Los chicos la vieron pasar y quisieron investigar el castillo, pero decidieron que la mujer estaba en problemas y los necesitaba, asi que dirigieron hacia la ciudad, siguiendo a la nube de polvo que ya se dispersaba. Salieron de la ciudadela y la encontraron en el campo de Hyrule, cerca del puente. La mujer se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.


	7. Chapter 13 y 14

pues aqui tenemos otros capitulos de kingdom of zelda ^^ perdonar la tardanza pero ademas de no tener tiempo no tenia ideas D:

...-...

Capítulo 13: La mujer.

Cuando los dos chicos salieron de la ciudadela, se encontraron con que el caballo de la mujer estaba muerto en el suelo y ella se encontraba rodeada por los monstruos que la perseguían, estos tenian desenvainadas sus espadas. Link sacó su arco y una flecha y apuntó a uno de los monstruos. Tensó la cuerda y luego la soltó. La flecha se clavó en uno de los brazos de un monstruos, con el que sujetaba la espada, y él soltó un grito, dejando caer el arma, y se giró, junto con sus compañeros, para ver quien le había atacado. Link guardó su arco y desenvainó su espada, entonces se lanzó a atacar a las criaturas. Sora, por su parte, cogió la espada que se le había caido al monstruo y ayudó a su amigo.

Cuando todos los enemigos estaban derrotados, los dos amigos guardaron sus armas, Sora poniendo la suya en su cinturon, y se acercaron a la mujer. Ésta se levantó y se puso a hablar con ellos.

- Gracias por salvarnos a mi y a mi bebé - dijo -. Esas criaturas me perseguían porque su jefe me dijo que le entregase al niño, que sería peligroso para él, y yo me negué, asi que me escapé y empezaron a perseguirme.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Link, inclinándose sobre el bebé. Era rubio y tenía ojos azules.

- Se llama Link.

El Link mayor se sorprendió y se disculpó, llevándose a Sora aparte, y le susurró:

- Creo que hemos viajado al pasado.

- No te creo - le susurró Sora.

Entonces Link le contó sus teorías: que todo el mundo llamaba lord a Ganon, que la mujer huía porque sabía que su niño acabaría matando a Ganon y le quería poner a salvo, seguramente en el bosque. Escucharon un grito de la mujer, ahogado enseguida por un sonido que parecía que sangre brotaba de la garganta. Se giraron y vieron como el cuerpo de la madre caía y oyeron el llanto del pequeño, siendo raptado por un monstruo encapuchado. Link salió corriendo hacia el monstruo y le hizo un placaje, haciendo que el bebé saliese volando y cayese en el agua, con la mala fortuna de que se hundió. Link mayor empezó a ahogarse, igual que el pequeño. Sora soltó una maldición y se lanzó al agua, sacando poco después al bebé.

Mientras tanto, el monstruo, aprovechando que Link se ahogaba, le acorraló contra el suelo y le puso el filo en el cuello. Llegó Sora por detrás, desenvainando con una mano y llevando al bebé con la otra, y rebanó el cuello al monstruo. Éste cayó al lado de Link, el cual empezaba a reaccionar. Sora le dijo:

- Tienes razón, hemos viajado al pasado.

Capítulo 14: La traición.

Se dirigieron al bosque. Por el camino, tropezaron con una trampa que tenían sujeta varias criaturas y que estaba oculta justo para que tropezasen. El Link bebé salió volando mientras Link mayor y Sora caían al suelo. Los dos gritaron "noooooo" mientras el bebé caía. Éste fue a parar a las manos de Ganondorf, quien sonrió malevolamente y dijo:

- Gracias por el regalo. - ordenó a sus criaturas que les atasen y empezó a pasearse mientras estas cumplían las ordenes -. Al parecer la muerte de la madre no es suficiente para detener al bebé.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Link, pero no podía hacer nada mientras estuviese atado. Uno de los monstruos se fijó en los dos Links y se acercó a decírselo al oído a Ganondorf. Susurraron un rato, mirando alternativamente a los dos Links y al final Ganon sonrió, ordenó que desatasen a Link mayor y se puso a pasear de nuevo, diciendo:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, voy a aniquilar a la familia del pequeño. Tengo al padre y a su hijo.

- ¿Quién es el padre? - preguntó Sora.

Ganondorf señaló a Link mayor. Entonces un monstruo agarró a Link por el cuello y le acercó a Ganondorf. Éste le pasó al bebé y el monstruo de detrás de Link le ató una cuerda al cuello y se alejó unos pasos. Ganondorf ordenó a sus criaturas que sacasen sus arcos y los apuntasen. Sora cerró los ojos y, justo cuando los monstruos disparaban, delante de los dos Links apareció volando un escudo que se llevó todas las flechas. Ganondorf se quedó desconcertado y justo en ese momento se acercó un tipo que llevaba la armadura de caballero con el símbolo de la Familia Real, completa. Éste tipo le dijo a Ganon:

- Te has confundido.

Este hombre se quitó el casco. Tenía unos 25 años, el pelo rubio, largo por los hombros, y ojos azules. Los monstruos de Ganondorf soltaron a los dos Links y a Sora y fueron a atacar al hombre. Antes de eso, Ganondorf se fue. El caballero desenvainó su espada y de un tajo eliminó a todos los monstruos. Link estaba flipando. El caballero se acercó a él y le pidió perdón por las molestias, si es que había causado alguna. Cogió al bebé de brazos de Link y lo acunó. Estando los dos tan cerca se veía claramente el parecido.

Eran padre e hijo.

De repente, los ojos del caballero se volvieron totalmente blancos y salió corriendo con el niño. Link y Sora soltaron una maldición y corrieron detrás de él. El caballero daba unas zancadas muy grandes y pronto dejó atrás a los chicos. Estos intuían a donde iba y se dirigieron al castillo. Y tenían razón, nada más llegar le vieron corriendo cuesta arriba. El bebé, intuyendo el peligro, había roto a llorar. Los dos chicos corrieron detrás del caballero y esquivaron a los guardias, que empezaron a echarse encima de ellos. Así seguían corriendo detrás del caballero, hasta que llegaron al salón del trono. En cuanto pasaron la puerta, unos monstruos se abalanzaron encima de ellos, tirándolos al suelo e inmovilizándolos.

...-...

pues hasta aqui hemos llegado xD xD la cosa se pone interesante ehhh dentro de dos capis o puede que un poquito mas descubriremos quien anda detras de esto :D

yo: ah... os recomiendo leer esto escuchando un artista llamado SoRa, es el que me ayuda a inspirarme ^^ (sobre todo la cancion Buenas noches princesa)

Link: flipante... he conocido a mis padres O_O *se queda con cara de flipado*

(aparece Sora)

Sora: esto se pone interesante o_o que pasara ahora?

yo: eso es secretoo! no hagamos spoilers a nuestros seguidores :D por cierto chicos tomar *les doy varios guiones* ahi tienes varios fics mas, iros aprendiendolos xD

Los tres: sayonara lectores! (si, me acabaron molando estas despedidas xD)


	8. Chapter 15 y 16

yo: jeje siento tardar tanto pero aqui teneis mas capitulitos de kingdom of zelda y lo siento lo siento lo siento pero no tuve inspiracion ninguna y cuando venia la inspiracion estaba estudiando _

sora y link (a la vez): deja de enrollarte como las persianas que los fans quieren leer!

yo: ._.U ok ok aqui os dejo con KoZ, y si salio raro, gomen, estaba muy flipada cuando lo escribi

Disclaimer: ni the legend of zelda ni kingdom hearts me pertenecen, al igual que sus personajes

-...-

Capítulo 15.

Les estaban esperando, seguramente Ganon adivinó sus intenciones. Les levantaron la cabeza y vieron como el caballero se arrodillaba delante de Ganondorf y le daba al bebé. En cuanto éste estuvo en las manos del rey malvado, rompió a llorar de nuevo y el caballero se desplomó. Unas criaturas le quitaron del medio y Sora le dijo a Link:

- El caballero está hechizado, no sería capaz de dar a su propio hijo así como así.

Ganon se levantó, agarrando al bebé por los pies, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Link gritó de dolor y el bebé lloró más fuerte. Ganon se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió malévolamente, le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. Volvió a coger al bebé y lo levantó unos centímetros más esta vez, luego, lo volvió a dejar caer.

El grito de Link se oyó por todo el castillo y la trifuerza de su mano izquierda empezó a brillar con fuerza. El monstruo que le sujetaba le soltó, asustado. Link se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y el bebé gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ganondorf ignoró a este último y se acercó a Link. Arrimó su mano a la cara de éste y justo cuando le tocó, hubo una explosión de fuego que quemó a todos los monstruos de la sala y chamuscó la mano de Ganondorf.

Éste no se inmutó, agarró a Link por el cuello y lo levantó. El chico tenía la trifuerza brillando con más fuerza y un rombo rojo frente a su cabeza. Ganon empezó a apretar el cuello de Link y a ahogarlo. Sora se levantó, desenvainó su espada y atacó a ganon, pero la espada se partió por la mitad y Ganon le mandó contra una columna usando sus poderes. Sora se resbaló por ésta y quedó sentado en la base de la misma, inconsciente. El caballero se levantó, algo aturdido, y vio a Link lanzarle ráfagas de fuego a Ganon, sin ningún resultado.

Capítulo 16.

El caballero se fijó en que Ganon le estaba ahogando y también que Link se parecía a su hijo. Desenvainó su espada y atacó a Ganondorf, mientras gritaba:

-¡Deja a mi hijo!

En el momento en que la espada atacó a Ganon en el brazo, hizo un corte profundo, lo que provocó que soltase a Link. Éste cayó al suelo medio ahogado. El caballero atacó con furia a Ganondorf y le partió en dos (sorry me quedo muy gore xD). Pero justo cuando Ganon se desplomaba, el caballero se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

Sora se despertó y se acercó primero a Link. Al ver que estaba bien, se acercó al caballero, pero ya no se podía hacer nada por él, se había convertido en piedra. Sora se volvió a acercar a Link y esperó a que éste recuperase el aliento para decirle que su padre se había convertido en piedra. Link agachó la cabeza y dijo:

- Para una ocasión que tengo de salvar a mis padres, voy y la desperdicio. Me he vuelto a quedar solo.

- Habrá que llevar a este pequeño a un sitio seguro - dijo Sora mientras recogía al bebé del suelo -. El peligro puede volver.

Entonces, entre los dos, salieron del castillo y la ciudadela y se acercaron al bosque de Hyrule, el bosque de los Kokiris, y le dejaron silenciosamente delante de la puerta de una casa y se volvieron. Sora pasó una mano por los hombros de Link para consolarle. Volvieron a aparecer las ráfagas raras, ocurrió lo de antes y volvieron a su tiempo.

Todo seguía paralizado excepto ellos dos. Se dieron una vuelta por Hyrule y vieron que todo estaba paralizado tal y como lo habían dejado Los dos pensaban que quien podría haber hecho eso si hicieron todo bien en el pasado.


End file.
